I'm Sorry
by Mystery005
Summary: When Wally remembers his past, Artemis becomes worried about him and goes to find out whats wrong. Except she is in more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry

I was scared for her. My mother's disease was killing her from the inside out. Her cancer had spread to the point of no return. When it had first started my dad had left and my mom went to live with her sister, Iris my aunt, and her husband, my uncle Barry.

I was sitting next to Barry. He was a lot less happier than usual and I couldn't place my finger on why. Then my aunt walked out crying, the doctor following closely behind. His voice was unwavering and sounded a lot more down than what I had previously heard a few days ago.

"Why don't you go in and see her champ? She said she wanted to see you," He said getting to my level and giving me a soft smile, "I have to talk to your aunt and uncle for a second. Some boring grown up stuff,"

I obediently nodded and walked into my mother's small white hospital room. The many machines making various noises and sounds. Her usually beautiful hair was almost all gone. She looked tiered and weaker from other weeks.

"Hey my little man, how are you?" She asked with a weak smile while holding out her hand. At that I started to cry. Seeing my mother so weak and being scared for her. "Don't worry Wally. Everything is going to be fine. Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry are just… going… to … Have…a…quick…" She said suddenly going quiet and the machines starting to make loud noises around us.

"Mom? Mom?" Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry must have heard the machines and they were by my side at an instant. My mom was also surrounded by a bunch of doctors.

"Let's go kid. I'll take you to the ice-cream shop," My uncle Barry said taking me away from my mom and Aunt Iris who was now crying.

"What's happening Uncle Barry?" I asked my uncle on the elevator.

"Don't worry kid, your mom's going to be fine," My Uncle said ruffling my red hair up.

Later that night.

I had finished my homework and my Uncle had given let me do a bunch of things today, but he hadn't said anything about my Mom yet. My room at my Uncles house was filled with Flash posters and Justice League posters. My uncle had kept giving me a lot of these things over the past few years.

I had seen the Flash in person twice. The first when he rescued me and my friend Cris from being attacked by this gorilla at the park once. I wish my Uncle Barry had seen him, but he wasn't there when it happened. He fought the monkey and afterwards waited for my Aunt Iris to come and get us. Then second time was when my Aunt went to Gotham and took me with her and we got to meet the Flash again as well as three other Justice League members. Ever since then the Flash has been my idol and I have always looked up to him.

I heard my Uncle trying to cheer someone up. He wasn't doing a good job at it. He was also talking about me. I think the person on the other line was Aunt Iris. His voice was starting to waver as well. Suddenly he hung up and went to the kitchen further away and started to cry.

I crawled deeper into my sheets and tried to not listen to him cry.

A couple of minutes after he had finished crying he called out, "Wally I know you can hear me kid. Come out to the lounge room please," He asked moving some things around in the living room downstairs.

I jumped out of bed and walked down to the living room clutching onto my favourite dinosaur and making sure to not fall over the crabby tabby cat as he lay on his back.

My Uncle was sitting in the chair and when he saw me I instantly stopped. He walked over to me and looked at me. He got on his knees and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Wally, she isn't coming back," He said trying not to cry himself.

"No. She is. She said she wouldn't leave me," I said trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. That's what them machines meant going off. It meant that she had died.


	2. Nightmares

I'm Sorry- Nightmares

(Present) 10 years later

Torment. That word has haunted me for the past ten years. It had eased with the experiment which caused me to get my powers but it's still as strong as it was that day. The day that my mother was finally laid to rest under that pile of dirt. I have nightmares about falling in after her and I wouldn't have minded it at the time.

I realise that I'm going numb again. My body is going into unconsciousness and I know that it will be the same nightmare over again.

-  
>(Past) 10 years earlier<p>

"I'm sorry Wally. Your mother was a very brave woman," This had been the same type of thing that a whole bunch of people I had never known talking to me. We had to go into the church soon and I knew that I would never see my mother again.

My uncle herded me into the church to sit in the first row. I don't know where my Aunt and Uncle got the money for my mother's funeral but they spared nothing and everything was either covered with white and red roses or with silk cloth. The Minister was talking for a long time but I didn't bother listening to him. I just kept staring at the coffin waiting for someone to walk over to it and let her out.

I didn't notice it at first but in the skylight I saw Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Batman and Superman. No expression was on their faces but when my uncle Barry walked onto the stage I could have sworn that they all looked at him reassuringly and were trying to comfort him. Either way Uncle Barry ended breaking up into tears. Aunt Iris picked me up and went over to Uncle Barry and tried to calm him down.

When we had finally finished in the church the Justice League had already left. My aunt had carried me to the car. She had said it was okay to cry, but I didn't want to. I tried to be brave. Only when they were lowering my mother's coffin into the ground was I really starting to cry along with my uncle Barry and Aunt Iris.

(Present)

The sun was blinding my eyes when the sun finally decided that it had had enough of hiding behind the clouds and was deciding to try to annoy me. My room was scattered with various things on the floor. My computer monitor was still glowing, but dimmer than last night. My clock read 8:37. It was going to be another one of those days today.

I could stay here and mope with Aunt Iris bugging me every five minutes or I could go to the cave and mope in my room there with the guys. I decided to stay in my bed and try to get back to bed.

"WALLY! SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Aunt Iris yelled from downstairs. None of my friends visit me on a Saturday morning. Well any of my best friends don't anyway. "WALLACE! YOU HAVE SOME FRIENDS HERE!" Wow. Aunt Iris was getting upset. Back to bed. If it was Cris, Jazob or Dylan they would raid the kitchen then bring me their leftovers. Either way it would turn out great.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Wally. Some of your friends here. Do you want to get up today and see them?" My aunt asked poking her head through the door. I had a very strong urge to throw a pillow in her direction but I could never do that to her, so I decided to do a weak hand signal to say go for it and went back to bed.

"So this is where the famous Kid Flash dumps anything that needs cleaning," Not that voice, anything but.

"Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty. Time to rise and shine. The little Mermaid has already grown legs and is up and walking," A second voice said more annoying than the first. That's it, I grabbed my IPod and turned on one of my random playlists and put it on full blast.

"OWCH! ARTEMIS! UNCOOL!" I said trying to recover from Artemis jumping on my back. I finally sat on the side of my bed for a second before I noticed Miss Martian and Superboy looking at some of my photos.

"Hey Wally, who is this woman in the pictures?" Miss Martian just had to ask about those photos. I didn't want to do or say anything to upset Miss Martian but I had no choice but to grab those few photos of my mother and me. To them one second they were there and the next they weren't.

"It's nobody," I said putting them onto the draw in the bathroom and getting dressed at superhuman speed.

"It's your girlfriend isn't it Wally?" Artemis implied getting Miss Martian's attention.

"Really Wally? Who is it? Oh please tell us?" Miss Martian asked with childlike enthusiasm. I was about ready to murder Artemis right there and then for saying that.

"I think it's time you guys leave. Please go," I asked trying to keep from ripping off Artemis' head right there and then.

"Could you please come to Wally, I mean you should come to the cave even if you will just sleep there all day as well," Robin asked politely as usual.

"I'll see if Aunt Iris will let me go then,"


End file.
